everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Road to Destiny
Plot Alia Wonderland, daughter of Alice, makes her debut in to this magical and riddle-filled story. Having been raised with sword-fights, daring adventures and heaps of training to be in shape for her story, she is now ready for her second year of Ever After High. But now it dawns to her that it's Legacy Year, where each student pledges to follow his or her destiny, therefore sealing their fates. Despite the fact that her story seems fine, in some way Alia feels that it doesn't reflect her true self. But change wasn't a word that's prominent her vocabulary. She meets two new fable-ous friends: Blanche cards; sweet and shy and Darcy Anatola Witch; mysterious and dark. Through them, she learns to embrace choice, and gain courage to Rebel. But this trio has a problem: Each girl is from a different group. And to top all that, a secret makes it's way to Alia's ears. Something that she never knew was there before, something in the picture she never saw. And little does she know it, this secret will turn into a quest. But she may have to put the Royals, Rebels and those in between together to make things right. What if this secret reveals who Alia truly is...? A Prologue with Riddles A hooded figure made it's way through the halls of Ever After High, her heels clicking noisily against the marble tiles. She was here for a reason, had there not been, she wouldn't dare come back here. She clambered up the steps of a dozing chicken-legged hut. She knocked on the door, which was open in a flash of red aura. The person inside knew who had come to see her, no student was here at this hour, only one person could possibly decide to come at night. "Why if it isn't Alice. It's been quite some time since I've seen you here." Baba Yaga said. "Hello, Baba Yaga, Alice greeted, she pulled down her hood. She had fair skin, blue eyes and hair that flowed into long, golden curls. "I am sure you are aware your daughter has decided to follow your footsteps, she's a Rebel, you know." Baba Yaga informed her. "I do know, but we share the same passion: give everyone a good destiny." Alice said through her teeth. "Uh-huh" Baba Yaga said disbelievingly. Alice coughed. "Shoving that aside. I think it's time, don't you?" Alice muttered. "Time for what?" Baba Yaga asked and put on a fake curious smile, obviously knowing what she was talking about. "You know what I'm talking about." Alice snapped and folded her arms. "Alright, alright. Don't get your pretty blonde hair ruffled. Now, what do I do?" Baba Yaga teased. "Tell her." Alice said. "Okay then." Baba Yaga said simply. "Uh-huh." Alice said sarcastically. "Witches word." Baba Yaga said, she held her hand up as if to swear. "Raven Queen didn't pledge, right?" Alice asked, changing the subject. "Yes, she didn't." Baba Yaga said. "You don't seem to sad. You do know the dangers, right?" Alice said worriedly. "I know. The magic of the Storybook of Legends is fairy, fairy powerful. One blank page is already present, it's even worse with another. But this rebellion, it's unlike I could ever imagined." Alice checked her watch. "I must go." She said. "You got your wish." Baba Yaga said before Alice shut the door. "I know." Alice pulled up her hood and ran up to the dorms. She passed the doors one by one, taking note of each name. She finally stopped when she saw a door marked: Alia Wonderland and Blanche Cards. She carefully turned the knob, which easily opened. It was empty, everyone was off somewhere, according to what she heard. She looked around the room. It was nice to know Alia was studying here. If only she could have the destiny beyond her wildest, maddest dreams Alice fixed on her hood, and swiftly left the room. She ran down the halls of the boarding school, her heels clicking against the marble tiles. She ran, and ran and went deep into the Enchanted Forest. She passed a wishing well on her way, she took a coin and heaved a sigh. "May everyone live a happy destiny, may they be finally set free." She tossed the coin and looked up to see a shooting star and smiled. She went deeper into the forest. She pushed back a set of vines. She saw a large Weeping Willow Tree standing near a sparkling moonlit lake. She took a bottle filled with rainbow colored liquid and opened a portal. She placed a foot in it and said, "Things will change." She went inside and was finally home. Chapter 1: Secrets Waiting To Be Discovered Chapter 2: Getting Fairest "It's almost time..." Alia Wonderland, daughter of Alice, muttered to herself, shaking her head, she didn't want to believe it, but today was The Day. Legacy Day. Today was the Day she was expected to pledge to be the next Alice. She hadn't a problem with that. She just wished everyone would be happy with their destinies. She lifted a blue pillow, where underneath lay a book, and engraved on it was: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She opened the book and began reading one last time before she became one before she became one with her story... Three sharp knocks interrupted her half an hour later. She was about halfway through the book. "Just a momment!" Alia yelled. She quickly dug into her pockets and opened a small bottle of red liquid. She dropped a single drop onto her finger and pointed towards the door, causing it to open. Her friend, Darcy Anatola Witch, next Wicked Witch of the West, and Blanche Cards, her roommate, entered. "Sorry it took so long, Darcy here-" She nodded in Darcy's direction. "Couldn't find her witch hat." She finished. "Hey! I said I'm sorry." Darcy pouted. "Alright, alright, let's hurry, we ought to get ready!" Alia urged them. They had to look their best for the pledge. Darcy sat on a chair and Blanche began to quickly braid her friend's hair. While her hair was being done, Darcy muttered a spell under her breath, which made Alia's hair go up in a partial bun. "I thought we agreed to do this the old fashioned way!" Alia said, touching her hair. "I know. But who know's how long it'll take to put up your hair." Darcy said, pointing. Blanche showed Alia a tiny silver crown. She shook her head and opened her drawer and pulled out a hair comb and stuck it into her hair. Darcy adjusted her hat and helped Blanche put on her necklace while Alia fastened her cape. "Let's go!" Blanche announced once they were ready. The three made their way to their assigned seats. Chapter 3: Doing What's My Choice Right Alia and Darcy sat next to each other in the Rebel's side, due to Alia being a Rebel. Yet Darcy was a Neutral, she decided it was best to sit with Alia in the Rebel's side. Blanche took a seat in the opposite side, with her fellow Royals. One by one, students left their seats and pledged to their destiny. Alia was staring at her feet, her mind wasn't made up yet. To pledge or not to pledge. She was sorting through each of the pros and cons of not pledging. She'd recently found a book saying she could pledge to follow her own destiny, without dissapearring as everyone says! Darcy, on the other hand, was staring so intently at everyone pledging, she forgot to comfort her friend. Alia was snapped back to reality when Blanche stood up and walked to the podium. The momment she stepped up, Darcy shot her a thumbs-up, and Alia managed to shoot her a nervous smile. The mirror appeared, showing Blanche her future, one of happiness, something that made her a Royal. "I, Blanche Cards, daughter of the cards who painted the roses red, pledge to follow my destiny, and paint the white roses red." Blanche took the pen, and signed. Once the last line was done, their was no turning back. She went back to her seat. "Uhm... Ally..." Darcy gently shook her friend. "Huh?" Alia asked as she remembered where and who she was. "Go..." Darcy said, gesturing to the podium. She smiled as her friend ran up. Alia took a deep breath as the mirror appeared. Her future may be okay, but Alia had to not pledge. For the others. "Stop." She quickly told the mirror. This word was whispered in an airy voice: "Change..." Alia's mind was suddenly made up. The answer was something she's regret FOREVER AFTER. "I, Alia Wonderland... D-daughter of A-Alice, pledge t-to f-follow my- uh-" Alia paused, everyone held their breath. "Destiny." She finished. The Royals sighed in releif, the Rebels were starting to lose hope. Let's get this over with. Alia thought. She took her key- which was silver with a rabbit sitting on top- and unlocked the book. The pages flipped to her page. She signed as quickly as possible, and let go of the pen, as though it hurt to touch it. She darted of the stage, her eyes feeling misty. She also forgot to watch Darcy pledge. Blanche started to stand, but the next student went up, forcing her to sit. Chapter 4: A New Light Still running, Alia entered her dorm room. She wiped her eyes with a trembling hand, as she lay on her soft bed, her eyes closing, as she slowly fell asleep. Something told her (literally) that she shouldn't pledge. But the mirror spoke of change, hadn't it? Could it be? But- no- it couldn't. Who could be so daring as not to pledge? Little did Alia know, her wish would be fulfilled... But in a different way... Darcy stood straight and tall, hiding the fact that she was ever so slightly nervous. "I, Darcy A-Anatola Witch... Pledge to- follow my destiny, and be the next Wicked Witch of the East." She said as quickly as she could. She swiftly unlocked the book, hesitating at first, she signed. After Darcy, Raven Queen was up. She stepped on to the podium. She was, obviously, nervous, not exactly fairy sure of what to say. "Come on! Do it." Apple White's voice was heard. "Don't do it..." Darcy said, she still had a ray of hope. Blanche and Darcy bolted upright when they heard Raven shout: "I am Raven Queen, and I am going to write my own destiny! My Happily Ever-After starts NOW! Alia started tossing and turning. Something was happening in her dreams, she dreamt that she did pledge to her own destiny, but, another Lagacy Day occurred after she thought she did it, no rewrites, no chance, just the same old thing. She was on her bed, crying, someone was... knocking? She woke, and rubbed her eyes. It was all but a dream... Alia realized. "Come in," She called out sleepily. Blanche and Darcy looked at each other, too excited to know what to say. "What are you two happy about?" Alia said grumpily. Wait a splinter," Darcy said, taking her wand. Alia didn't get it. The most interesting time today? What could that mean? A large mirror with a golden frame appeared in front of Alia. It showed her, a certain someone not pledging to her right- er- wrong destiny. Alia smiled, a burden was lifted from her shoulders. But some still sat there. "Raven did it. But now everyone will hate her more," Alia said, shaking her head. Chapter 5: Curiousity Kills The Cat Me Alia skipped breakfast, telling her friends to go ahead. After grabbing a pear, she left. She was making her way to her dorm, when she heard Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga talking in front of the door to her dorm. She hid behind a huge potted plant. "You know, something is strange about her," She heard Headmaster Grimm say. He was probably looking at the names on the door. "Who, Blanche?" Baba Yaga asked in reply. "No. Alia. There seems to be a strong magical presence when she's around." Milton Grimm answered. "There is something I have been keeping from her. I think it's time she finds out." Baba Yaga heaved a sigh. "Oh. Explain." Alia couldn't hear them anymore, so they may have moved to talk it privately. What could Baba Yaga be hiding from her? She cleared her mind as her stomach growled. She laughed. I should go back to the Castle-teria. She thought. She flung open the doors, and was shocked by what she saw. A food fight was in full rage as soon as she steeped in. "What's going on?!" Alia had to shout to be heard. "They threw food at us!" Sparrow Hood explained. "NO! They did!" Blondie locks yelled, her hair was dripping of porridge, but her clothes were clean. "It was actually pretty hexciting." Briar said, she was ready to throw another spoonful of porridge. "Okay..." Alia said awkwardly. She cought a piece of toast and spread a bit of jam on it from her purse. She walked over to Blanche and Darcy, who were staring at the scene from the corner, Darcy was eating a banana, and Blanche was sipping a glass of water. "Hey... There." Darcy said, waving. Alia took a bite of bread. "So..." The three of them hadn't much to say, they just stared as bits of food flew here to there. Baba Yaga entered, looking fairly enraged. "Invisibility." Darcy murmured, the three felt a slight tingle as they turned invisible, to everyone but each other. "Detention. NOW!" There was grumbling as Baba Yaga turned the food into creatures to corral the students to their- uh- certain doom. Chapter 6: Spill The Beans Once the students were out of detention, classes resumed. During Beast Training and Care, as Poppa Bear was explaining how to tame wild unicorns. Baba Yaga yelled though the speaker. "Alia Wonderland. Proceed to my office immediately." Alia stood. "Okay..." Alia said. What did you do? Darcy mouthed. Blanche didn't have this class. I don't know. She said. She slowly made her way to Baba Yaga's office, it wasn't that hard, since the chicken-legged hut- Baba Yaga's office- had conveniently come to a halt when it saw her. She stepped in, sat down and Baba Yaga told her story. "Your mother had always been so fascinated by magic, she worked on everything: concoctions and potions and all that. After class, she'd lock herself in the Che-Myth-Stry Lab with the ingredients and start working. And when she ran out of ingredients? She'd hunt for more! It's been her passion, her life. She was always flowing and bursting with questions. And because of her thirst for knowledge, loved to learn. Smart kid, I should say. Even better than Snow White. She aced every class she got. Straight-A student, She was. She was the perfect Alice, 'cause no matter how smart she was, she was bubbly and had a wide imagination. Princess or not she got good treatment from the headmaster. The problem? She had a secret: She was a Rebel. "She believed in her destiny, embraced it. But there was an emptiness in her. She craved for something so much more. But no one knew except for her fellow Rebels. Legacy day was the biggest day of everyone's life. She pledged with reluctance, though it wasn't very obvious. After that, she disappeared for the rest of the day. I looked for her. She was in the Enchanted Forest, sobbing by a wishing well. I went with her and we walked- well, I hovered and she walked. Out of the corners of our eyes, we saw glittering. It was a necklace with pearls, sapphires, emeralds and amethysts. I identified it as the necklace of wishes. One wish for one person. The color wasn't drained, so it hadn't granted a wish just yet. I told her to pick it up and make a wish. She was practical, she wished for magic. But the necklace spoke: 'For you have pledged and sealed your fate, the next heir will have magic. But be warned, for she has to prove herself worthy and has to know only when you feel she's ready. And with that it turned grey." Alia gulped, processing the news. She nodded and left. Chapter 7: An Argument in a Tea Shoppe Alia sat on a chair in front of her desk. She was quietly drawing. Their assignment in art class was to draw a scene from their story, she was sketching out the talking flowers. She was about to start coloring when Blanche burst in. "Everyone's meeting in the tea shoppe! I've been hexting you!" She exclaimed. "Why are w-" "No time to talk!" Blanche dragged her to the tea shoppe, Darcy joined them and the trio entered. It was quiet inside. A, stiff, angry silence. Rebels gave casual nods and waves, the Royals' jaws dropped, and some of the Roybels (Neutrals) nudged each other, others just gave polite nods and went back to sipping their tea. "Hello, Blanche, Alia, Darcy!" The Mad Hatter's voice boomed. He fell out a purple door with yellow polka dots, landing on a tasseled cushion. He looked around, seeming to notice the tension, he went into the kitchen and back to work. Apple White ran over to them, her eyes darting to each one, getting wider and wider. "Alia! Blanche! W-What a-are you doing with a-a R-Rebel!" She burst out. "First of all, I'm not a Royal." Alia said matter-of-factly, stepping closer to the Rebels. "And I'm no Rebel." Darcy said, running over to sit with Poppy O' Hair, they exchanged high-fives. Blanche just shrugged and sat down with her fellow Royals. "W-Wait! How- How can you be friends? You're from three different groups." Apple said. "I agree, how?" Daring Charming said, not looking up from his mirror. Darcy rolled her eyes and cast a spell, and his mirror disappeared into thin air. Daring just pulled out another mirror and went back to business. "What's so wrong?" Raven asked coolly. "What's wrong is, now that you didn't pledge, were in absolute chaos!" Faybelle Thorn shot back, she smoothed her midnight blue hair and pulled up her sleeves. "Ready for it to get all nonfiction in here?" The evil fairy asked. Apple placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "How would you like to be the next Evil Queen, Apple White?" Cerise Hood said daringly, emerging from the shadows. "I-I..." Apple was speechless. "Cat got your tongue?" Kitty Cheshire said teasingly. "Show 'em, Apple!" Blondie Lockes yelled. "We have to solve this the right way..." Apple said slowly. "How's that?" Alia asked, raising a brow. "I-I'll think of something." Apple stammered. "You don't need to." Blondie Lockes put her hand on her shoulder. "You three should hang out with those in your own groups." She added, pointing to each one of them. Chapter 8: Friends, the Truth, and a Tree After the feud in the tea shoppe, Alia's eyes grew misty, she ran, not caring wher she was going. She didn't remember to wait for Blanche and Darcy, despite their calls to her, she just didn't want anyone to see her cry. Alia looked around, wiping her eyes with a shaky hand, she realized she was deep in the Enchanted Forest. She pushed back several vines and entered a place she never saw before. It was calm and peaceful, with butterflies flitting about. There were trees surrounding a sparkling lake, a large Willow Tree was closest to it. Alia went over the tree she sat next to it, leaning on its trunk. Without any warning whatsoever, Alia screamed as she fell through a trapdoor hidden in the tree. She landed with a thump on the wooden floor. The room inside the Willow was large, but empty. Alia dug into her tiny bow shaped purse (which had such a big amount of space, it was like a giant storage room,) and pulled out a wooden table, four wooden chairs, a bookshelf lined with books, and several potted plants. She sat on one of the chairs and heard screaming. Darcy and Blanche landed at her feet. "Alia! We ran after you. Are you okay?" Darcy yelled. "Of course I am." Alia said almost teasingly. "Love what you've done to this place." Blanche commented, sitting on one of the chairs. "Anything you have to tell us?" Darcy asked. "Er..." Alia blinked. "I have a sixth sense about these things." Alia nodded. "You're right. I should tell." Blanche grinned. "This is gonna be good." "Well... Darcy, remeber when I was called to Baba Yaga's office?" Alia asked. "Oh, yeah, I do. I remember asking what you did." Darcy said thoughtfully. "See, it turns out, well, this is gonna sound really weird but..." Alia paused. "S'okay. We don't bite, remeber?" Blanche teased. Alia chuckled. "See, Baba Yaga told me some news. Big News. Turns out, well, I have magic." Alia blurted. Blanche and Darcy gasped and exchanged shocked glances. "See, I have to prove myself worth." Alia added. Blanche gulped. "This is hard to swallow." Darcy nodded. "Listen, Alia, I have magic, and, well, believe me, I know a thing or two about it. You have to let the magic come to you, okay?" Darcy said this like she was talking to her younger sister. "Thanks, you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you!" Alia hugged her friends. "This can be our own secret hiding place," Blanche said excitedly. "Awesome!" Darcy pumped a fist in the air. Chapter 9: A Hop, Skip, and a Jump TBA... Notes *The author apologizes as there will be a long time between chapters. Characters |} Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction